Simplify the expression. $-3n(-5n-6)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3n}$ $ = ({-3n} \times -5n) + ({-3n} \times -6)$ $ = (15n^{2}) + (18n)$ $ = 15n^{2} + 18n$